Por el Amor de un Hijo de Lili
by cam's-mind
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo los reinos de Lithium y Pandemónium se vieron envueltos en una guerra. Los jóvenes Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Souichi Tatsumi se unen a la Guardia Estatal para defender al reino de Lithium. En el camino ambos jovenes iran descubriendo los malignos secretos ocultos del reino de Pandemonium; En el cual recordaran el doloroso pasado de Souichi y su verda naturalesa oculta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a tod s, este es mi primer fanfic de Koi Suru Bouku. Este Fanfic tiene contenido YAOI (Relaciones homosexuales entre hombres) asi que si este genero no es de tu agrado te sugiero buscar otra historia para leer para no causarte incomodidades.**

** Esta es una historia de fantasia. Posiblemente contendrá violencia... y lemon (jeje). Con esto aclarado espero les guste mi historia al igual que a mi. Muchas gracias :)**

**POR EL AMOR DE UN HIJO DE LILI**

**PROLOGO**

Hace mucho tiempo existían dos reinos vecinos: El reino de Lithium y el reino de Pandemónium.

El reino de Lithium era habitado por humanos que vivían pacíficamente entre ellos y el resto de las criaturas en su medio; Algunos de ellos eran talentosos para la magia, era común ver a varios magos por las calles de las ciudades, ya fuera exponiendo diferentes hechizos o enseñando a magos aprendices.

A pesar de ser muy pacifico, la nación era constantemente protegida por la Guardia Estatal, para evitar posibles ataques de los habitantes del reino de Pandemónium; Uno de los requisitos para pertenecer a la guardia estatal era ser un experto en magia o sino ser habilidoso con las espadas y otros objetos corta punzantes ya que la magia compensaba el resto de las posibles armas que pudieran utilizarse.

La magia era impulsada por una fuerza interna que todo ser humano tenia llamada "Esencia", todo humano nacía con una y crecía o bajaba dependiendo de la felicidad que sintiera la persona, esta fuerza interna también era el motor de la vida; Por tanto, los miembros de la Guardia Estatal eran personas seguras y fuertes, a las cuales la comunidad les confiaba su seguridad.

Por otro lado, el reino de Pandemónium no era habitado por humanos, sino por criaturas humanoides conocidas como "Hijos de Lili", nacidos de la malicia que derramo sobre la Tierra esta mujer que Dios creo antes que a Eva. Estas criaturas eran expertas en la magia pero al contrario que los humanos utilizaban magia oscura con almas inocentes de otras criaturas.

Además de eso los Hijos de Lili se alimentaban de la Esencia de los seres humanos. Cuando se convertían en adultos, no dudaban en asesinar a cualquier humano que se atravesara en su camino y si no encontraban personas a las cuales matar, asesinaban a otros Hijos de Lili para alimentarse de la Esencia de sus congéneres.

Un Hijo de Lili podía caminar desprevenido entre las personas, ya que tenían la habilidad de cambiar de forma. Podían verse como humanos normales al nacer, sin embargo, podían desenvolver su verdadera forma demoniaca; Esta habilidad era desarrollada aproximadamente entre los 20 y 28 años.

Para empeorar las cosas el reino de Pandemónium no tenía un gobierno y una economía estables, todos los hijos del rey se peleaban entre ellos para obtener el trono hasta llegar al punto en el que el rey también se incluía en dichas riñas y descuidaba mucho al pueblo.

Esto hiso que las personas de Pandemónium crecieran en un medio tenso y problemático, además desesperanzador. Surgieron muchos grupos anarquistas, que protagonizaban diferentes revueltas, disturbios, robos y homicidios. La hambruna y la pobreza inundaban a la sociedad de los Hijos de Lili; A pesar de ser parientes de los demonios, sufrían de las mismas necesidades humanas.

El rey del reino de Lithium, que a pesar de todo era una persona humilde y solidaria, decidió ayudar a los Hijos de Lili al legalizar la entrada limitada al reino de los humanos con las condiciones de que estuvieran en extrema necesidad económica y social, y también que estuvieran comprometidos a no atacar a los seres humanos.

De esta manera muchas familias del reino de Pandemónium ingresaron al reino de Lihium y su población empezó a crecer poco a poco en la nación de los humanos. En Lithium se profesaba la religión Cristiana Católica, por tanto, para muchos creyentes era todo un tabú ver a los Hijos de Lili habitar entre los humanos, pero había algunos que los dejaban vivir como humanos comunes y corrientes.

Con esto aclarado, aquí comienza nuestra historia.


	2. CAPITULO 1 - PREMONISIONES

**CAPITULO 1- PREMONISIONES **

Era una soleada mañana en el pueblo de Daron, las calles rebosaban de personas, el mercado estaba lleno de comerciantes y magos vendiendo sus pociones y otras mercancías. Era tan soleado que era necesario entrecerrar los ojos.

**-Valla, hoy hay mucha gente en la calle. Oye idiota, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde!-** La voz entre la multitud pertenecía a Souichi Tatsumi, un joven de 25 años, alto, delgado y bien parecido, con cabellera larga y lacia de color rubio platinado, recogido con una cola de caballo baja, y unos anteojos que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos almendrados de color dorado. Experto en su oficio, mas sin embargo, con una personalidad tirana y prepotente.

**-Y-ya voy, Sempai!-** Aquella voz era de su acompañante, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, un joven de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, un cabello revuelto de color negro azulado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ligero sonrojo. A pesar de ser 2 años menor que Souichi, era un poco más alto que este. Él era la clase de personas que se ganaban el cariño de todos con facilidad, también era una persona bastante amable, leal y alegre. Cualquiera podría decir que era algo tonto pero con un gran corazón.

**-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme de esa forma, ya no estamos en la escuela-** Dijo Souichi enojado.

**-Lo sé, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Es como mi apodo de cariño para ti!-** Su sonrisa era deslumbrante, y Souichi lo noto.

**-Tsk que fastidio, has lo que quieras. Mejor apresúrate para no llegar tarde.-** Aceleró el paso para que Morinaga no pudiera ver sus mejillas rojas.

Se dirigían a las afueras del pueblo donde se extendía una gran llanura al lado derecho del camino, y a la izquierda se hallaba un espeso bosque. Su destino era el lado derecho, donde se encontrarían con la persona que desde hace años había sido su tutor en magia. Si, así es, ambos eran habilidoso estudiantes de magia, los mejores que había tenido su maestro; Contaban con un talento natural que impresionaba a cualquiera, su Esencia era realmente poderosa.

Después de correr hasta llegar a la llanura se encontraron con su maestro, el cual estaba meditando sobre el suelo, igual de habilidoso a sus estudiantes. De carácter tranquilo, alegre y algo molesto, pero sin duda buen consejero. Si algo le gustaba era molestar a Souichi, era genial.

**-Muchachos, de nuevo llegan tarde!-** Anuncio su maestro antes de que ellos pudieron llamarlo

**-Ya basta, Isogai. No empieces con eso de nuevo!-** Decía Souichi al tratar de recuperar el aliento

**-Perdón por llegar tarde, Isogai-san. Había mucha gente en la calle y no podíamos caminar muy rápido entre la multitud- **Morinaga se disculpó.

**-Ya, no hay nada que hacerle no? Espero hayan practicado los trucos que les enseñe la semana pasada y hayan leído los textos que les preste-** Decía con una mirada algo seria.

**-Si, por supuesto!-** Dijo Morinaga, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta.

**-Souichi-kun, tú vas primero!-** le dijo mientras tomaba su bastón y con un golpe sordo al suelo, el pedazo de tierra sobre Isogai se elevó, él se sentó en el montículo.

**-Bien…-** con una cara de fastidio, se arremango las mangas de la camiseta, se quitó los zapatos de mala gana, al igual que la venda enrollada en su mano derecha, de forma que la marca de nacimiento sobre la palma de su mano fue visible; La pequeña forma era parecida a una rosa con espinas, que llegaban hasta su muñeca, característica de los Hijos de Lili.

Tanto el como Isogai eran Hijos de Lili, de los únicos que vivían en Daron. Isogai había escapado del reino de Pandemónium y entrado a Lithium de forma ilegal, desde hace muchos años se había instalado en Daron con el fin de tener una vida tranquila. Por su parte, Souichi había venido a Lithium con su familia cuando tenía 10 años y por su poca cantidad poblacional, Souichi no había tenido interacción con otros Hijos de Lili que no fueran su familia e Isogai desde hace más de 15 años, y no conocía noticias de su país natal desde que se translado.

De vuelta al entrenamiento Souichi roso sus manos una contra la otra y luego contra su frente, después de cerrar los ojos como señal de concentración un resplandor rojo surgió desde las muñecas hasta la punta de los dedos. Aun con los ojos cerrados, puso dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda sobre su frente, su brazo derecho fue arqueado hacia atrás y sin apuntar laso un rayo destellante a un árbol ubicado detrás de el de forma que este empezó a incendiarse.

**-Wow valla Souichi-kun has practicado, tu sensorialidad ha mejorado mucho!- **Le dijo Isogai a modo de felicitación.

**-Ya… no es para tanto…-** Se cruzó de brazos.

-**Eres genial, Sempai!-** Esa sonrisa de tonto siempre hacia sonrojar un poco al chico erudito.

**-Ahora vas tu Morinaga-kun!-** Dijo Isogai.

Morinaga se paró del suelo donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, froto sus manos y una luz verde salió de su palmas y luego recubrió todo su antebrazo. El resplandor poco a poco fue cubriendo su rostro y torso. La luz tomo una forma sólida y afilada como la de una navaja y al acercarse a un árbol, comenzó a cortarlo con la habilidad y rapidez propia de un samurái hasta dejarlo resumido en astillas.

En su benevolencia tomo las partes del árbol y después de susurrar unas cosas confusas, lo restauro en su forma original, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves. Que joven tan habilidoso.

**-Bien hecho Morinaga-kun-**

**-Gracias, Isogai-san-** Estiro sus muñecas.

**-Bah yo podría ganarle…-** Sus brazos se cruzaron y su seño se frunció. El orgullo era lo único que emanaba a los demás, sus sentimientos y temores se quedaban encerrados dentro de sí mismo. El Souichi sensible había muerto hace años.

**-Por qué no lo demuestras, Souichi-kun?-**

**-No tengo por qué hacerlo!-**

**-Yo creo que es porque Morinaga-kun te da miedo jajaja!-**

**-Ya Isogai-san es mejor que ya dejes de hablar, no queremos que Sempai se enoje!- **Tanteo su hombro para que se callara.

**-COMBATE! COMBATE! COMBATE!-** Empezó a gritar con el puño erguido.

**-Ay no, por favor no de nuevo!-** El grito de Morinaga fue bloqueado por un puño que fue despedido a su nuca dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Souichi tenía una fuerza superior a la que su imagen física sugería.

**-A ver levántate del suelo, maldito subordinado! Te sacare los secos desde adentro!-** Su Esencia roja despedía de sus manos como fuego, se puso en guardia como un perro rabioso a punto de atacar.

**-AAWW Sempai, eso dolió! Por qué lo hiciste?!-** Se sobaba la nuca y con debilidad se levantaba del suelo.

**-Adelante es hora de pelear, chico!-** Seguía esperando en la misma posición de ataque.

A pesar de no querer luchar decidió ceder ante la idea de Souichi con ganas de pelear. El no aceptaba un no por respuesta cuando se trataba de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mucho menos cuando lo retaban.

Así fue como se desato un combate de puños, bloqueos y patadas. Morinaga siempre dejaba ganar a su "Sempai", podría ser por pura cortesía, con él no podía saberse si era solo amabilidad o debilidad por el amor que sentía hacia el chico de ojos dorados. Quien ganaría aquel combate? En realidad no tenía importancia, no era la primera vez que le pateaban el culo.

A la mitad de la pelea Morinaga planeaba golpearlo con el antebrazo en el lado derecho de la cabeza, seguido de una patada en la parte izquierda del tronco y sacar volando a Souichi con destino al racio suelo de grama, era la oportunidad para demostrar su fuerza. Sin embargo Souichi fue más listo que el menor, hiso un escudo con su esencia justo al frente de la zona que planeaba ser afectada, agarro a Tetuhiro de la pierna y dando vueltas como un lanzador de martillo olímpico, lo saco del estadio. Y… se fue, damas y caballeros.

Souichi tenía la habilidad de en ocasiones predestinar los ataques de sus oponentes, era lo que Isogai llamaba "El Sentido T" (en alusión a Tatsumi). Era algo provechoso en momentos de incertidumbre, Quien quiere un madrazo de Tatsumi? Habría gritado a los otros idiotas. A pesar de ser un Hijo de Lili no era algo muy común entre ellos.

Tetsuhiro se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza y la espalda, no escatimas nada, verdad Sempai? Con aires de orgullo Souichi volvió a sobarse las manos una contra la otra de modo que la Esencia representada en un humo rojo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, por un segundo se sintió mareado pero pudo volver a incorporarse.

**-Aww eso dolió, Sempai deberías reducir un poco tu fuerza no crees? Esto no es un combate real, solo estamos entrenando!-** Ni corto ni perezoso, se puso a hacer pucheros como un niño pequeño.

**-Jajajajaja bien hecho, muchachos!-** Isogai sentía sentado en el montículo de tierra con la única diferencia de que ahora se movía impulsado por la Esencia morada procedente de sus dedos **–Mejor que los antiguos romanos! Aunque me sorprende que Morinaga-kun solo haya querido atacarte una vez, él es más fuerte y podría ganarle a Souichi-kun sin duda!- **

**-Cállense par de llorones! Ya es demasiado tarde, Morinaga debemos ir a trabajar!- **De forma acelerada se puso los zapatos, agarro la venda y volvió a enrollar en su mano derecha, cubriendo la rosa. Jalo a Tetsuhiro del cuello de la chaqueta y camino con destino a Daron **-Hasta luego Isogai!- **

Morinaga sin embargo siguió tendido en el suelo con la mirada fija lo que había al lado izquierdo del camino, presenciando el espeso y oscuro bosque. Este para Morinaga era de hecho bastante especial, recordaba cuando hace años él y Souichi…

Finalmente llegaron a Daron. Se pararon frente a una gran casa, con paredes de color vino tinto, los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta eran de un intenso color dorado, el enorme letrero negro con bordes y letras doradas decía "Bar Vintage". En el interior había a la izquierda un gran mesón con grandes taburetes donde los empleados atendían a la clientela y detrás grandes alacenas con botellas de bebidas alcoholicas; A la izquierda habían mesas de madera con un acabado brillante y una vela como centro de mesa en cada una de ellas. Las lámparas eran de un color amarillo rojizo, pero la luz no llegaba a los rincones más recónditos de la sala.

Ambos fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y delgado, con un bigote fino como dibujado por un lápiz, ojos tan dorados como los de sus hijos, el cabello era lacio, de color rubio platinado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, recogido con una cola de cabello hecha a la carrera, la expresión en su rostro era bastante relajada y alegre. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra con las mangas arremangadas, una camiseta blanca algo desaliñada, un pantalón de color pardo y una venda blanca que le cubría desde la palma de la mano hasta mitad del antebrazo.

**-Chicos, finalmente llegaron! Apresúrense, hay mucha gente en la barra que espera ser atendida!- **El hombre le ofreció a cada un delantal negro a cada uno, que se pusieron de inmediato.

**-Soujin-san, sentimos mucho avernos tardado tanto. Nos distrajimos en el entrenamiento-** Morinaga ofreció disculpas.

**-Dame eso viejo!-** Le rapo la vestimenta con una seria mirada **–Esta es solo gente que viene a perder el tiempo, no es para tanto!- ** Souichi no tenía una buena relación con su padre, desconfiaba mucho de él y en muchas ocasiones lo había dejado al cargo de sus hermanos junto con su tía. Su padre decía que no estaba en casa por el trabajo, pero para su hijo mayor no había mayor haragán en el mundo.

Además de eso Souichi odiaba su trabajo en "Ese Bar de Mala Muerte" como él lo llamaba, pero para ser franco no había mucho en que trabajar en Daron. Comerciante, herrero o trabajar en el bar de su padre eran las únicas opciones. No elegía ninguna de las anteriores porque no tenía nada que comercializar y odiaría tener a un hombresote peludo y gordo gritándole más ordenes de las necesarias en el oído; Ya dominaba la magia, para que más?

**-Ya Sou-kun por favor deja de pelear y atiende a la clientela. Que extraño, todos parecen estar reunidos en un gran grupo.- **Soujin señalo al grupo de personas.

**-Sí señor, de inmediato!- **Morinaga al contrario era bastante educado. Ambos se dirigieron a la barra, Tetsuhiro con una expresión de felicidad pero Souichi con el fastidio retratado en la cara. A Morinaga le dio curiosidad el ver a tantas personas reunidas en un solo punto así que llamo la atención de uno de los clientes.

**-Etto disculpe pero… De que están hablando?- **Tanteo el hombro del hombre con curiosidad.

**-Que no se ha enterado de la nueva noticia! Son los únicos en todo el pueblo que no lo saben?-** El hombre dijo algo indignando.

**-No la verdad no sé, que paso?-**

**-Pandemónium está planeando invadir ** **Lithium y ahora están reclutando soldados en la Guardia Estatal!- **El joven de cabello azulado se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia. Se puso nervioso pues recordó lo que habia sido de su padre…

**-E-en serio? Valla de nuevo quieren invadirnos?-**

**-Y tú de que te quejas, muchacho? Te la pasas todo el tiempo con ese "Engendro del Demonio". Debes estar más que acostumbrado a estar rodeado de ellos!- **El hombre señalo de forma despectiva al muchacho de larga melena y venda en la mano derecha.

Ni corto ni perezoso ante dicho comentario, Souichi se salió de sus cabales. La Esencia roja broto de su mano, se convirtió poco a poco en un puño palpitante.

** -De que mierdas estás hablando, rata de alcantarilla?!- **El puño se detuvo en el aire con un sonido silbante antes de poder llegar a la quijada del hombre.

**-Oh! Por qué no me sorprende tu reacción, joven Tatsumi?-**El sonido de la riña fue remplazado por el sonido de pesados y lentos pasos. Una voz profunda lleno el vacío. Todos los clientes exclamaron lo mismo que diría un muerto. El Bar Vintage había recibido la visita del hombre más influyente de todo el pueblo: El Ministro Miyoshi. Siervo de Dios hasta lo que su capital le permitía, conservador hasta los huesos, de una complexión baja y ancha mas siempre con las mejores joyas y sotanas. **–De nuevo causando problemas no, Demonio?- **

**-Por favor Padre Miyoshi, yo ya pague mi cuota de este mes…-** El temor ante una acusación pecaminosa invadió a Souijin. En aquellos tiempos no se remediaban los pecados con el ayuno o la oración sino que con una suma monetaria.

**-Me sorprende que tú hallas sido siempre tan buen seguidor, al contrario de tu hijo. Pero bueno así tienes mayor posibilidad de entrar al paraíso, que Dios se apiade de su alma-**

**-Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que te dé una buena golpiza, santurrón!-** Irguió el puño en frente de la cara del ministro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Por favor Sempai, contrólate! Le estás hablando al Ministro Miyoshi…- **Morinaga sabia lo peligroso que era, ese hombre tan poderoso podía hacer que toda tu reputación se fuera al piso.

**-Y tengo cara de que me importa? Este hombre no hace nada más que robar el dinero de sus tontos seguidores, como explicas todas las joyas que trae? No creo que se las haya dado su Dios-** Souichi dijo con desdén mas sus palabras fueron ignoradas por los comensales del bar.

**-Esto fue solo donado por mis feligreses. Es como dice en la Biblia "La maldad del hombre sale de su boca"- **Se acercó de modo que susurro ese pasaje en su oído. A Souichi le causo repelús.

**-Estoy harto, ME VOY DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!- ** El chico de ojos dorados se deceso de su delantal y con furia lo arrojó al suelo. Salió corriendo dejando al ministro Miyoshi con un aire de satisfacción.

**-Sempai, espera por favor!- ** Su fiel kouhai no le perdió la vista y salió corriendo tras él.

**-Por favor olviden lo que acaba de pasar, hijos míos. Algunas almas son simplemente irremediables. No lo crees, Soujin?- **Soujin no respondió nada.

**-Sempai déjame hablar contigo por favor!-** La persecución habia llegado hasta un oscuro callejón.

**-Estoy harto de todo esto, solo quiero irme!-**

**-Sempai, espera!-** Lo agarro de la muñeca causando que parara la huida. Con fuerza hiso que quedara frente suyo contra la pared, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro. Souichi agacho la mirada.

**-Odio a todo este maldito pueblo y la gente que lo habita!-** Tetsuhiro se sintió un poco herido, pues le pareció que se el había sido incluido en la premonición. **–Odio que todo el mundo tenga una idea equivoca de mi por ser lo que soy!-**

**-Pero Sempai, yo no te odio. Yo… te amo, y tú lo sabes…- **Los ojos de Souichi se abrieron como platos y al ver que Morinaga tenía la intención de abrazarlo lo empujo.

**-Este no es el maldito momento, Morinaga! Si no cambio en algo todo seguirá igual. Quiero demostrarle a todos que puedo ser útil para los humanos… que no me deben tratar como un paria!- **Nuevamente sus manos se tornaron en puños.

**-Eh? A que te refieres, Sempai?**

**-Que… me voy a unir a la Guardia Estatal…-**

**-QUE?!-**


End file.
